Hopeless Dreams
by Darkthistle
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts brings shadows hanging over the school and its residents. Harry and co. meet the new student. She just transferred..
1. Chapter 1

Hopeless Dreams

Chapter 1- Dawn

The girl's long red hair fell in wavy lengths by her waist. Her crystalline blue eyes shimmered like glass.

**Maman!** She called out in a perfect French accent.

**Je suis en retarde!** Another girl came out of the bathroom pulling back her black hair into a ponytail.

**I have told you not to speak French, you insolent brat!** The red-haired girl looked angry. Her eyes glowed a light lilac and shone into her sister's dark green eyes.

**Never speak to me that way again or I will break your neck, Shaka**. The voice was calmly sinister. Shaka could already feel the pressure against her jugular. Tears slowly formed in her shadowy eyes.

**I am sorry, Alika.** Gasped the older sister. Alika relinquished her grasp just as a letter dropped through the mail slat.

**Oooh, mail's here!** Alika giggled. She pranced to the doormat and picked up the letter. It was addressed to her.

**Hogwarts..** The name was so familiar yet so strange.. She opened the letter and gave a small and delighted scream.

**What is it now, Ali?** Called her tall, pale mother as she walked sternly down the hallway.

**I was accepted into Hogwarts.** She said curtly before stepping out the door. Trisha was ecstatic. She leapt about several times before resuming her calm composure and joined her daughter in the hall. Shaka silently praised the lord for helping get rid of her sister for most of the year.

00o00o00o00o00o00

Ron and Harry stood side by side in the kitchen. There was uneasiness in the air. Sirius shifted his weight slightly. Remus gave a small cough and looked at Mr. Weasley. Hermione sat at the table. Fred stood just behind her with George on his left and Ginny on his right. Hermione flinched slightly under Draco's intense gaze. Her thoughts flew back to the previous night.

_Hermione sat on the grass; tears from the fight just moments before dripped freely down her cheeks. _

_**Don't cry, Hermione.**__ Said a sad but calm voice. __**Things are tough everywhere. Tell me what's wrong**__. Hermione glanced up slightly and found she was looking directly into Draco Malfoy's face. Hermione gasped slightly. He held out his hand and she gently placed hers in it. They slowly rose. Hermione was startled by how close they were. She could feel his heart beating gently. He continued to draw her nearer and nearer._

The front door silently opened. Ron emerged from the grubby doorway. He had come to apologize. He looked up from the ground and saw Malfoy with his arms wrapped around Ron's precious Hermione. A moment later, Draco was lying on the ground completely petrified.

The air seemed to crackle with tension. They heard the door open in the front hall and quick steps to the kitchen. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

**I heard there was an emergency. Is this it then?** He said in his deep voice while motioning to Draco. Harry nodded silently.

**I hardly think this is an issue. Am I correct in assuming you have left your father?** He asked Draco. The fearful prisoner nodded his head slowly.

**I couldn't stand him injuring innocent bystanders anymore.** He whispered. Dumbledore nodded his head solemnly. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it.

**And you wish to join us?** His eyes were blazing angrily. Draco nodded his head. He would not meet anyone's gaze. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes glaring into him and he turned his head and stared straight back.

**He is telling the truth. We will let him join.** Said the elderly Headmaster. **If that is all, I have things that need my immediate attention.** He then turned and left Grimmauld Place.

Harry continued to glare at Draco even as Remus untied him and returned his wand. Hermione shuddered slightly and walked slowly out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Hermione twisted about for a long time before she could become comfortable and fell asleep.

_Hermione stood alone in a ballroom. Her gown glistened like the snow in the windows and on the trees. She felt someone's hand on her waist and she turned around to see them. He wore a mask. More and more people were appearing about them. They all wore masks. The man still had his arm about her waist. He took her other hand and they began to waltz about the room. The place was a swirl of colours. Hermione's feet kept perfect rhythm with her partners. The swirled and twirled about. It seemed as if they were alone once again. When they finally slowed down the room became quiet. She slowly began to lift his mask. Who was it..?_

_00o0o00o00o00o00o00o00_

Teehee I left you with a cliffy.. Sorry about that. I didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter.

April 8, 2007 

I have gone through and revised. Wow this was a very lame and short chapter. I hope to do better in times to come. Please forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl raced through the barrier, deep red hair trailing behind her. She had already said goodbye to her mother and sister. They seemed relieved she was leaving. Didn't bother her though. Heads turned as she walked to the train. People peered out of compartments just to get a glimpse of her. A few moments later she was heaving her things onto a shelf. She sat down and began to contemplate the year. She would of course have to date the hottest guy in school. Maybe she would join the quidditch team. She could also sleep with Harry Potter. She decided to make that one of her goals.

00o00

Harry and Ron strode quickly through the barrier. Harry's hair was, of course, messy and Ron's was, well, red. They laughed and joked all the way to the train when they ran into their stunning best friend, Hermione. She was looking better than usual this year. Her hair was long and straight and had beautiful highlights and lowlights. She beamed at them. They wondered why until they saw the Head Girl badge pinned to her white TNY tank. She was wearing low hip huggers of a very dark shade. She led them down past compartments. There was only one left and it was just almost empty. A girl with long red hair sat in a corner staring out the window obviously lost in thought.  
**"Excuse me."** Hermione said, pulling the girl out of her trance. She turned to look at them. She had large dark blue eyes that dazzled even though the lights were low. He pale skin seemed even paler due to her dark eye makeup and deep red lips. She looked at them as though examining them. Hermione seemed to have lost her nerve.  
**"C-could we sit here?"** Ron stammered. The girl nodded and returned her gaze to the window. They crew settled in. It was somewhat uncomfortable with this girl around. They were sure they had never seen her before. She didn't quite seem natural.  
**"Hi. I'm Hermione. This is Ron and Harry."** The brunette said courageously.  
**  
****"I'm Ali." **The girl said without a glance.  
"**I don't believe I've seen you around before.."** Hermione said uncertainly.

**"I just transferred." **

**"Oh! From where?" **

**"A muggle school." **

**"So what year are you?" **

**"Seventh. Are you quite done with the interrogation?"** The girl snapped. She whipped her head around and glared at Hermione. Her eyes were no longer deep blue but a stormy grey with black specks. Hermione thought about being offended but decided not to and just shut up.  
Ron and Harry were speechless. Ali's tone had been mild until her outburst. She didn't talk much and maybe that was how it should be. Harry blinked. _No one just shouted at Hermione.__  
_**"I didn't shout, Harry."** She girl said quietly. Everyone looked at her. She had just read his mind. It was disconcerting.  
_Damn. She's hot but kinda strange._ Was Ron's thought on the matter. Ali smiled a charming smile at him and he smiled back. She was so beautiful.  
_She had better keep her dirty hands off Ron! If she so much as bats an eyelash at him I'll break her.  
_**"Green is not a very pretty colour on you, Hermione."** Ali retorted to the thought. Hermione blushed deeply.  
**"And neither is that."** Hermione blushed even more profusely.  
**"I'm going on my rounds. I'll see you all later." **Hermione excused herself and left. Ali smiled pleasantly again and went back to her gazing at the landscape.  
_I'd like to get rough with her sometime. She has a temper but I can work around that. And just look at those curves. I wouldn't care what Hermione thought of me. It would be worth it. _Ali glanced at Ron and winked. He smiled smugly. He could tell her anything and her body language would show what she thought of it. Ron was having fun thinking of all the things they could do together like go to Hogsmeade, dances, and parties. Of course when Ron started undressing her with his mind she had to slap him and leave.  
As Alika walked down the hall she came upon a compartment with the door not fully closed. She slid the door open revealing 5 students. Two handsome boys, two thugs, and a girl who seemed obsessed with the blonde boy. She stood in the doorway for a moment looking smug before she was noticed.  
Blaise leaned against a window. His dark eyes shone in the light. Draco shook his head. Why was he thinking about Blaise? Then he realised he knew. It was to take his mind of the bitch clinging to his arm.  
**"Get off Pansy!" **He shouted, turning his head. As he did so, he saw a figure standing there. He looked her up and down.  
_Dark red hair, nice curves, large breasts, slim.. Perfect._  
The girl smiled down at him. He kicked Blaise who looked over and saw the newcomer. For once, Draco was speechless. He sat staring at her.  
**"Hi. I'm Alika. I just transferred here."** The girl said in a soft, melodic voice.  
**"I'm Draco. This is Blaise Zabini, Crab and Goyle."** The blonde boy said. His steely grey eyes glinted.  
**"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"** The girl sounded shocked.** "If that's so, then I supposed she must be Pansy Parkinson."** Alika sneered. Draco nodded his head.  
_That's Pansy but I wish it wasn't._ He thought glumly. She seemed to know he was thinking because she walked into the compartment and looked at Pansy for a moment. No one knew what happened but Pansy stood up and ran from the room, terrified. Alika sat down in her stead.  
Alika was certain that, without a doubt, Draco just HAD to be the hottest guy in school.  
She spent almost the rest of the trip with them, laughing joking, becoming their best friend.  
When she returned to the compartment of Harry and co., she found them all waiting for her. They were worried she might have met the wrong sort of people. Namely Draco and his cronies.  
She rode in the carriage to school with them. She went to speak to Dumbledore for a while after this.  
At the feast  
Dumbledore had just finished sorting the first years. Harry and Ron were looking about, wondering where Ali was. Little did they know that Draco and Blaise were doing the same.  
**"I am honoured to announce that we have a new student."** Dumbledore announced. **"She has just transferred here. She is in her seventh year. I would like you all to welcome Alika Amihari."** Everyone was shocked when they heard the name. Alika wasn't a common name, but no one who had met her would have suspected her to be an Amihari. Her long red hair streamed down and she smiled sweetly. She was asked to sit on the stool. The hat was placed on her head as she awaited being sorted.  
**_"Hmm.. You have great power. A willingness to work. Very brave, not that you have to be. Undeniable kindness. Any house would suit you perfectly. I suppose it will just have to be.. GRYFFINDOR!"_  
**The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Alika walked sheepishly down to her new house and sat down beside Hermione. They were soon immersed in a conversation no one could follow. Even Hermione had trouble keeping up. Alika's brains surpassed even her own.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Teehee.. Great ending wasn't it? Please review.. I like comments.  
TNY is what a couple of people in my class call the clothing they make. One of the guys is an amazing designer. If you tell him a description of what you have in mind, he'll sketch it and then make a better copy. Natalie will then find the right fabrics and cut it and stuff and Yetter sews it together. It is Tony, Natalie, and Yetter.  
A little preview of something somewhere up ahead.. Is it Hermione or Alika?  
_If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he and I was I.. She sighed. Would anyone really know how she felt? How could she love them both? She shook her head. She HAD to be the smartest again. Then they would see._

May 6/07- edited

Well that was a very lame chapter. I edited it a bit, changed some things..

This story is going tmporarily on hiatus because I have to work on a script. I do a lot of acting and scriptwriting and some people I know want me to write a script so we can make it into a movie. Hope you stick with us, a new chapter _should_ be up by next month. Not sure though.


End file.
